Dreams
by Chaosbeastie
Summary: Sparrington slash. James is in a fever dream in which Will and 'Liz have a daughter, Jack kills someone, and Barbosa is back. Jack wakes him.


AN: This is one of my answers to the Rescue Norrie Challenge…. Don't read if you require things to make sense - your head might break.

Warnings: Slash, Death (no-one important)

Summary: James is in a fever dream

xxx

xxx

****

Dreams

xxx

It was one of the most glorious days there had been in a long while, blue sky and sea dazzling and sparkling as if it were still summer and not winter at all.

Elizabeth was carrying a female miniature of Will Turner in her arms, and as James watched, the child opened wide blue eyes and whispered up at her.

"Mama? What does bouffant mean?"

"I don't know honey. Shhh."

The little girl's bottom lip jutted out alarmingly and her face scrunched up in preparation to scream. James backed away cautiously, reminded of his little sisters' temper tantrums.

A full grown Will Turner wrapped his arms around Elizabeth and murmured softly to his daughter. "There now, lassie. If we ever find out, you'll be the first to know."

"Promise?"

"Yes honey, I promise."

"Okay." Apparently exhausted by the conversation, the babe closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

James backed away from the scene, achingly certain that he was intruding on something impossibly beautiful that he had no part of. The glittering sea blurred and he scrubbed the tears away angrily. It didn't seem to make much difference as more replaced them.

It was some time before he managed to pull himself together, and the sky had managed to turn dark in the interim. Storm dark, not evening dark. He could hear Jack's cheerful voice in the distance, shouting orders to his crew. "Swab the mainsail! Hoist the jip boom, and reverse polarity by 68.3 degrees. Parrot overboard."

James shook his head dizzily. He wasn't feeling too well.

An unfamiliar pirate leaned over, sneering, and threw a comment James couldn't quite hear at the captain. He could hardly miss the reply, though. Jack snarled. "Ye'll not call my Jamie a catamite."

"I just did." Mocking laughter followed.

Then swords were out and flashing and while the other man didn't stand a chance, he was skilled enough to last longer than most did against Sparrow when he was fighting for real. Not long. Ended with Jack's dagger to his opponent's throat, one sword a few meters away - his own - and the other - his enemy's - in Jack's hand.

"Ye won't do it. You're too weak."

Jack's eyes were bitterly cold as he inserted the sword in the man's gut and twisted.

James turned and ran, not bothering to get up when he tripped and fell. The sand was soft and cool and comforting against his cheek, which was good, because he was far too hot. Burning. The Black Pearl sang softly to him from the sea, but her song turned to tears as the Dauntless appeared, painted black, sails torn and chains about her spirit. Barbossa's skeleton crew swarmed over her towards the shore.

Jack smiled sadly. "If they ever think I'm weak, they will kill me, for sure. I'm sorry you had to see that."

James fought to open his eyes. "He insulted me."

"That too." A hand caressed his hair and was gone.

Bones and rotting flesh seized him and dragged him aboard the Dauntless. Tears were trailing his cheeks again, unchecked, for his beautiful ship who was more than worth the tribute. He said nothing, and felt sick.

Lightning flashed, on cue.

The skeleton captain jeered at him. "Walk the plank Commodore." Hampered by chains he could to little but obey. He kept his silent dignity as the ocean roared beneath him.

The dead monkey chittered cruelly and jumped at him and he fell.

xxx

Strong arms caught him.

xxx

Everything was too hot, but not as bad as he remembered. He opened his eyes. Jack's dark chocolate gaze met his, the pirate not even troubling to hide his relief.

"The fever's broken, Jamie love. 'Twas just a dream. You're safe now."

"You mean you wouldn't gut someone for calling me a catamite?" he asked vaguely, a faint hint of disappointment colouring his voice.

"Jack looked quite stuck by this idea. "Why, I might do at that."

James smiled. Soft lips brushed across his and the pirate snuggled in closer beside him, wrapping his arms around him. Warm breath puffed against his cheek as Jack yawned. "Sleep well Jamie."

xxx

Which he did.

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxxxxxxxxx

Eris, Goddess of Discord, First Lady of the Order of Chaos.

xxx


End file.
